Where it has an extreme muscle workout without a warm-up exercise, the muscles are shocked or damaged, so that many patients of feeling pain have been found.
In order to diagnose a muscle damage or a myoma of the patient, it performs a biopsy of an intracorporeal tissue of the patient using musculoskeletal ultrasonic waves in a department of anesthesiology. A method for diagnosing the lesion area of the patient using the conventional ultrasonic probe is as follows.
In a state that the right-handed examiner holds the ultrasonic probe with his right hand, he checks the lesion area while moving the ultrasonic probe. Thereafter, in a state that the ultrasonic probe positioned on his right hand of the examiner is moved to his left hand, after he holds an injection unit with his right hand, he injects the injection liquid into the lesion area or performs a puncture.
However, in the conventional lesion diagnostic method, since the examiner moves the ultrasonic probe held by his right hand to his left hand, the inspection position of the ultrasonic probe is frequently changed. Accordingly, since the image generated on the basis of the ultrasonic echo is changed, there is a problem in that the examiner should reconfirm the lesion area.
As a conventional technique to solve these problems, Korean Patent registration No. 10-1409836 (Registration Date: Jun. 13, 2014) discloses an injection device integrated with an ultrasonic probe. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional injection device integrated with an ultrasonic probe.
The injection device integrated with the ultrasonic probe includes a main body (10); a support part (11); an injection unit (12); an angle control unit (13); a front and rear power providing unit (14), an operation unit (15), an ultrasonic probe (16), an angle detection unit (17), and a control unit (18).
The main body (10) of a gun shape includes an accommodation space (10a) for providing the installing space of other elements and supporting the support part (11) formed at an inside thereof and the injection unit (12) moved in the front and rear directions in a state that it is supported on one side of the support part (11). Also, a mode switch (10b) and a driving switch (10c) are installed on one side of the main body (10). Here, the mode switch (10b) may select any one of an angle control mode, an injection unit moving mode, and a piston drive mode and the driving switch (10c) serves to drive the corresponding mode selected by the mode switch (10b). In a state that the angle control mode is selected by the mode switch (10b), if driving switch (10c) is turned on, a rotational force providing means (13a) of the angle control unit (13) is driven. In the meantime, in a state that the injection unit moving mode is selected by the mode switch (10b), if driving switch (10c) is turned on, a cylinder rod (15a) of the operation unit (15) is moved back and forth.
However, in the conventional art, since the supporting force is weak, there is a problem in that the insertion angle can be changed during the insertion of the injection unit. Also, since it can adjust the injection unit only up and down in terms of an angle control, there is a problem in that it is difficult to insert the injection unit into the lesion on the side portion or rear portion thereof.
As a conventional technique to solve these problems, Korean Patent registration No. 10-1508919 (Registration Date: Mar. 31, 2015) discloses an injection device of both hands supporting type with ultrasonic probe. FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating an injection device of both hands supporting type with ultrasonic probe according to the conventional art.
The injection device of both hands supporting type with ultrasonic probe includes an ultrasonic probe (20); a probe support (21), a shaft (22), a control body (23), an injection angle controller (24), an elevation controller (25), a rotational position controller (26), and an injection unit fixing device (27).
In conventional art, in a state that the ultrasonic probe (20) and the injection unit (28) are coupled to each other, the needle of the injection unit (28) is precisely inserted into the lesion area. Also, when the needle of the injection unit (28) is inserted therein in a state that it supports the ultrasonic probe (20) and the injection unit (28) with both hands, it can prevent the insertion angle of the injection needle from being changed. Moreover, it can facilitate the insertion of the injection needle of the injection unit (28) in all directions of the lesion area.
However, the insertion angle of the injection needle of the injection unit (28) is controlled by the adjustment of the injection angle controller (24). That is, in order to control the insertion angle of the injection needle, in a state that it is controlled by the injection angle controller (24), the injection angle controller (24) should be fixed through the operation of an angle control screw (26a). Accordingly, there is a problem in that it can cause errors in the insertion angle of the injection needle of the injection unit (28).
Also, in the conventional art, the insertion depth of the injection needle of the injection unit (28) is controlled by the adjustment of the elevation controller (25). That is, in order to control the insertion depth of the injection needle of the injection unit (28), in a state that it holds the ultrasonic probe (20) or the probe support (21) with one hand, an elevation controlling knob (25a) should be rotated. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it should use both hands.